


The Final Edit

by miamadwyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamadwyn/pseuds/miamadwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were so many things I disliked about the Epilogue. But if I could change only one, this would be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Edit

AN: As I was reading the end of Deathly Hallows, I grew breathless, literally breathless. I knew what was coming, knew in my heart, and it made my heart sing. 

But... I was wrong.

Until today. Today, I decided to take matters into my own hands and make the final edit. I'm sure Jo won't mind.

(Italics are direct quotes. Much thanks to Juno-Magic for her quick beta.)

  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_   


_Catching Harry's eye, Ron nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist._

_"Look who it is."_

A hulking man stood in the swirling mist, his wife huddled under his protective arm. But their giggling daughter seemed immune to their apprehension as she bounced around them, whipping her new wand about, her blond hair shining in the streak of sunbeam that seemed to dance with her.

Harry gasped, then grinned.

"Surprised?" Dudley smiled shyly and offered his hand.

"This is our Tuney."

  


_fin_  



End file.
